Grunt: Der Initiationsritus
right|250px Grunt denkt, er sei möglicherweise ernsthaft krank und hat um eine Reise nach Tuchanka gebeten, um eine Diagnose erstellen zu lassen. Missionsbeginn Grunt bittet Commander Shepard in seiner Loyalitätsmission um eine Reise zum Heimatplaneten der Kroganer. Im Frachtraum der Normandy SR-2 läuft Grunt unruhig umher und erklärt Shepard, er verspüre ein unheimlich großes Verlangen, Zerstörung und Tod zu verbreiten. Da er sich diese Lust nicht erklären kann und auch EDI ihm dabei nicht behilflich ist, will er nach Tuchanka, um dort nach Antworten zu suchen. Landung auf Tuchanka thumb|left|300px|Landung auf TuchankaDer Planet liegt im Aralakh-System der Kroganischen DMZ. Dort wird das Squad von bewaffneten Kroganern empfangen, die den Commander mitteilen, dass der Anführer des Urdnot-Klans sie bereits erwartet. Wie sich herausstellt, handelt es sich dabei um Urdnot Wrex, sofern dieser nicht auf Virmire ums Leben gekommen ist. Im Gespräch stellt sich schnell heraus, dass Grunt nicht krank ist, sondern nur seinen Initiationsritus durchlaufen muss, um ein vollwertiger Kroganer zu werden. Der Schamane des Klans solle sich darum kümmern. Dieser erklärt einige Hintergründe zur kroganischen Kultur. Gatatog Uvenk will verhindern, dass Grunt das Ritual durchläuft, da er eine Tankzüchtung ist. Shepard kann ihn entweder mit Worten überzeugen, oder mit einem Kroganer-typischen Kopfstoß. Nachdem Shepard zustimmt, als Grunts Krantt einzutreten, bringt der Schamane das Squad zu einer alten Kampfstätte. Bei der Wahl des dritten Squadmitglieds sollte man sich für eine Person entscheiden, die effektiv gegen Panzerung kämpfen kann, da keine Gegner mit Schilden vorkommen und auf höheren Schwierigkeitsgraden alle Feinde gepanzert sind. Mordin mit seiner Verbrennungs-Kraft oder Zaeed Massani mit seinen Granaten sind etwa gut geeignet. Im Verlauf muss drei mal ein Schalter gedrückt werden, was jeweils einen gegnerischen Angriff auslöst. Auf dem Gebiet sind 3 Medikits, 2 Energiezellen (35% Munition für schwere Waffen), 3 Urdnot-Leichen und 2 Turbinenteile verstreut. Diese sollte man alle vor den Kämpfe aufsammeln (mit Ausnahme der Medikits, falls der Verbrauch groß sein sollte), da hinterher direkt eine Zwischensequenz folgt und das Gebiet anschließend nicht mehr betreten werden kann. Will man nicht gleich alle Gegenstände aufsammeln, sollte man mit denen beginnen, die nicht auf der mittleren Plattform liegen, da im dritten Kampfabschnitt der Aufenthalt auf der unteren Ebene äußerst gefährlich ist. Um Munitionsvorräte für die normalen Waffen muss man sich keine großen Sorgen machen, an zahlreichen Stellen liegen Thermomagazine, die immer wieder neu erscheinen, nachdem man sie aufgesammelt hat. Varren Die erste Angriffswelle besteht aus Varren, die von den Rampen links und rechts gegenüber des Schalters kommen. Da sie nur im Nahkampf eine Gefahr darstellen, sollte man sie auf Distanz halten. Sie nähern sich aus mehreren Richtungen, so dass es sinnlos ist, in Deckung zu gehen. Stattdessen sollte man flexibel bleiben und immer auf seinen Rücken achten. Den Einsatz schwerer Waffen sollte man möglichst vermeiden, da die Munition später noch wichtig wird. Nachdem alle auftauchenden Varren besiegt sind, sollte man seine Waffen nachladen und die Vorräte wieder auffüllen, bevor man den Schalter ein zweites Mal betätigt. Klixen Als nächstes werden auf beiden Seiten der Arena Klixen von Heuschrecken abgesetzt. Angriffe auf die fliegenden Wesen sollte man sich sparen, da sie nicht getötet werden können und es damit reine Munitionsverschwendung ist. Die insektoiden Klixen sind unempfindlich gegen Brand-, aber anfällig für panzerbrechende Munition oder Mordins Kryo-Strahl. Ihre schwache Panzerung lässt sich schnell mit einem Warp-Angriff oder Verbrennung restlos beseitigen. Auch hier ist es wieder sinnlos, Deckung zu suchen, da man dann mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit von hinten angegriffen wird. Die Squadmitglieder deuten in der Regel frühzeitig die Richtung an, aus der der nächste Angriff erfolgt. Ist der Nachschub erschöpft, sollte man die Vorräte wieder auffüllen und speichern, bevor man mit dem Schalter die letzte Runde einläutet. Der Dreschschlund Dieses Mal gibt es nur einen Gegner, dafür einen sehr starken: einen Dreschschlund. Erforderlich ist es lediglich, nach dem ersten Auftauchen fünf Minuten zu überleben. Es ist allerdings sinnvoll, die Zeit zu nutzen, um den Dreschschlund zu töten. Die Kreatur taucht im Verlauf des Kampfes immer wieder unter und an anderer Stelle wieder auf, so dass man vorsichtig sein muss. Sie spuckt giftiges Material nach Shepard, was sehr schnell tödlich enden kann. Auch als getarnter Infiltrator ist man davor nicht sicher. Wenn der Dreschschlund untertaucht, kann man an der Umgebung sehen, in welche Richtung er sich bewegt. Vorsichtig sollte man bei der Wahl seiner Deckung vorgehen, da die meisten der Säulen den Angriffen nicht standhalten und der Commander schnell ungeschützt dasteht. Stattdessen sollte man sich auf die niedrige Mauer gegenüber dem Schalters und die beiden Säulen dort konzentrieren und bei Bedarf auf der rechts daneben befindlichen Treppe Schutz suchen. Das Ungeheuer hat keine Lebenspunkte, sondern lediglich Panzerung, davon allerdings reichlich. Dementsprechend sind hier Warp, Verbrennung, Infernogranaten und panzerbrechende, Brand- oder Warp-Munition sehr nützlich. Falls man noch Munition hat, ist der Bogenprojektor eine nützliche Waffe. Wenn man immer darauf achtet, schnell die richtige Deckung zu wählen (nicht immer muss man direkt an die Objekte herangehen, oft ist es sinnvoller, sich nur hinter einem massiven Teil zu verstecken) und sich bietende Angriffsgelegenheiten nutzt, sollte es kein allzu große Schwierigkeit darstellen, den Dreschschlund innerhalb der fünf Minuten auszuschalten. Damit ist das Ritual beendet. Uvenk Ist das Monster besiegt oder die Uhr abgelaufen, ist der offizielle Teil vorbei. Gatatog Uvenk taucht mit seinem Krantt auf und will Grunt überreden, seinem Klan beizutreten. Dieser ist aber alles andere als einverstanden mit dem Angebot und es kommt zum Kampf. Uvenk hat Panzerung und Barrieren, seine drei bis vier Begleiter lediglich Panzerung. Nach der Zwischensequenz sollte man möglichst schnell in Deckung gehen und aufpassen, dass keiner der Kroganer außen herum läuft. In diesem Gebiet gibt es zwei Medipacks und zwei tote Kroganer, die man nach Credits durchsuchen kann. Das muss man allerdings bereits während des Kampfes tun, da man anschließend sofort das Gebiet verlässt. Das erste Medipack ist rechts vom Startpunkt, das zweite und eine der Leichen etwas dahinter. Die andere Leiche befindet sich am anderen Ende in der Nähe von Uvenk. Sind Uvenk und seine Leute beseitigt, taucht der Schamane auf und bringt das Squad zurück ins Lager. Dort ernennt er Grunt zum vollwertigen Mitglied des Urdnot-Klans und übergibt dem Commander ein Upgrade für Schrotflinten-Schaden. Auswirkungen in Mass Effect 3 Während der Mission Attika-Traverse: Die Rachni trifft man Grunt wieder. Entscheidet man sich, die Rachni-Königin zu verschonen, stirbt Grunt, wenn er seinen Initiationsritus nicht durchlaufen hat. Missionszusammenfassung Grunt hat sich dem Urdnot-Klan angeschlossen und müsste jetzt emotional stabil sein. Werde die Fortschritte des Kroganers beobachten, was seine gesellschaftliche Akzeptanz im Urdnot-Klan betrifft. Hoffentlich stören die Verbindungen zum Klan nicht die Loyalität zu Shepard. Daten über Kroganische Klanpolitik nützlich. * Erfahrung: 750 (937) * Kraft von Grunt freigeschaltet: Verstärkung * Grunt: Neues Outfit * Waffen-Upgrade: Schrotflinte-Schaden * Credits 30.000 ** Cerberus-Finanzierung: 15.000 ** Credits gefunden: 15.000 *Mineralien: ** Platin: 2.000 Trivia * Falls Shepard den Dreschschlund besiegt, kann man nach der Mission die Meinung einiger Kroganer dazu hören. Sie merken an, dass das seit Urdnot Wrex niemand mehr geschafft hat. * Nach der Rückkehr kann man auf dem Weg zur Normandy EDIs Stimme hören, die berichtet, dass mehrere Fortpflanzungsangebote für Grunt eingegangen seien. Zu Grunts Vergnügen gibt es auch eine solche Anfrage für Commander Shepard. en:Grunt: Rite of Passage Kategorie:Loyalitätsmissionen (Mass Effect 2) Kategorie:Tuchanka